It started with a smile
by hanandez
Summary: Thirteen life has been mostly down then up. But when she meet someone unexpected, will she push him away or will she let him into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Entering into the lobby of Princeton-Plainsboro hospital, Remy Hadley removed her gloves and shoved them into her jacket pockets. Looking around to see if the team was around, she saw Taub was dancing with his wife to the music being played on the sound system and Chase was chatting with a very attractive blonde nurse.

"Looks like someone getting lucky tonight," muttered Remy as she moved to the drinks table.

Picking up a carton of eggnog, Remy was about to pour herself a cup when her wrist began to slowly shake. 'Not again' thought Remy as she slowly focused on her breathing. The shaking soon stopped and she proceeded to pour the eggnog. Turning around to face the crowd, Remy noticed Foreman talking to an elderly couple. From what she is seeing, looks like Foreman was showing off again. Turning her eyes away from him, Remy gaze felled onto House who was with Cuddy and an Asian guy.

'Weird. Why would House be here?' as she took a sip of eggnog. Focusing her attention on the trio, Remy saw them chatting and laughing with fervour. 'Probably something about a Santa suit and being naughty.' Shifting her gaze to the Asian guy, she saw that he was probably Chinese yet his hair and eyes weren't. 'Interesting' as she took another sip when the Asian guy caught her staring at him. Remy was about to panic but stopped when she saw him give her smile and wave before moving his gaze to House and laughing at a joke. Deciding that some fresh air would be best, Remy put down her cup on the table and proceed to leave the lobby.

The cold breeze hit her face as Remy leaned against the building. Closing her eyes, Remy began to gather and consolidate her thoughts. The silence of the night helped her and she was just about finished when the sound of lighter flicking to life brought her back to reality. Turning to the direction of the sound, Remy saw the Asian guy taking a slow drag on his cigarette.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to disturb you," as he slowly blew out smoke.

"No, no, it's ok. I was just...well doing nothing I guessed."

"Well doing nothing is better sometimes," he took another drag before slowly blowing out smoke.

"Let things settle."

"True..." Remy grinned slightly at that thought.

Silence followed as he took drag after drag of his cigarette. It was almost finished before she turned to face him.

"Why did you smile and wave at me just now?" the question been on her mind while he smoke.

"Well...it's something nice to do and I couldn't give a frowning face to a beautiful woman now can I," as he took a final drag and flicked the cigarette away.

Remy was taken aback by what was said. She did not expected this when she ask him his purpose.

"W-what did you just said?"

"The nice part or the beautiful part?" as he began to rubbed the back of his head.

"The beautiful part. You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well...yeah. How can anyone not notice your beauty."

Remy was about to answer him when a wind blew across them and she closed her eyes to protect them.

"It's getting chilly here. You wanna get back inside?"

Opening her eyes, Remy saw him giving her a smile and for some reason, she was feeling slightly flustered. Nodding her head, Remy started to move.

Stepping into the lobby together, Remy turned to face him and held out her hand.

"I'm Remy by the way."

"Farhan. Delighted to meet you Remy," as he took her hand.

"So Farhan, what bring you to Princeton-PlainBoro?"

Letting go, Farhan gave her a grin and shrugged.

"It's a bit of a story really. Let's find somewhere to sit and I'll tell you. And maybe you tell me yours perhaps," as he give her a coy look.

"Maybe I will," she returned his look with one of her own.

Both found some empty seats that was a bit distant from the lobby. Farhan turned to Remy and asked if she wanted anything to drink.

"Eggnog please."

"Sure thing. Don't move now cause I'll be right back," before giving her chuckle and moving off of get the drinks.

Remy smiled as he walked away, all the while thinking how cute he was. 'Wait...did I thought he was cute. No, no, we just met. There is no way that-'all thoughts were extinguished as she noticed Foreman approaching her.

"Yes?" making the tone as cold as she can.

"I just wanted to say hi," as he took the seat next to her.

"Hi then. Now goodbye."

"Thirteen," Foreman tried to get her gaze. "Can't we talk like we used to?"

"Was that before or after you fired me?"

Foreman squirmed at her words, wondering what he could say to make her come back to him.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened, but you know why I had to do it."

Remy felt her anger rising as the memory of him firing her. Of him betraying her. She shook her head to get rid of it but Foreman was so adamant that he was not at fault.

"Yeah I remembered," giving him a stare that could freeze hell all over. "I remember you being a selfish, narcissist bastard who didn't care about others!"

"Thirteen I-"

"Just stop Foreman. Just stop your bullshit!"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Both looked up to find Farhan holding a cup in each of his hands and eyebrows raised. Foreman rose up to tell him off but Remy was quicker.

"No you're not. Dr Foreman and I are done with our conversation," looking Foreman in the eye.

"If you please Dr Foreman, leave. Now," emphasizing as much as she on the last word.

"Fine but this is not over thirteen," before turning on his heel and walking away just as Remy slowly sank back to her seat. Willing herself not to shed any tears, Remy felt Farhan presence next to her.

"You okay?"

Wiping away any imaginary tears that might have escaped, Remy cursed herself for not being stronger. She looked to him to find his expression was of concern and she found it comforting.

"Did you hear what we were talking about?"

"Well only the part where you told him to stop the bullshit. But I did notice how cold your stare was."

"It was that obvious?"

Seeing him give a nod, Remy cursed at herself again.

"Something happened between you two?"

Remy just give him a nod as an awkward silence settled over them. The silence continue until Farhan decided to break it.

"Well I got your eggnog but I must say it smelled expired milk. Yuck!"

Seeing the expression on his face, Remy laughed until her sides hurt. Feeling better, she took the cup from him and took a sip as he did the same from his own cup. Seeing that she was feeling better, Farhan smiled to himself.

"So what you got drinking there?"

"Diet Pepsi," taking another sip, Farhan closed his eyes. "Just got to love that aftertaste. Ahhh.."

Remy giggled at the sight as she took another sip. 'He's like an eight year old.'

"So what about that story you promised?"

Looking at her giving him a smirk, Farhan rubbed the back of his head before returning back a grin.

"Almost forgot about that. Well how it began was-"

Two hours passed as both shared stories about each other. Remy found that he was a banker in New York and was here because of his client was a member of the board of directors at Princeton. He meanwhile discovered how she had to go through a survivor style type elimination to get her job. Both were blissfully oblivious to their surroundings until Cuddy approached them.

"Having the time of our lives are we?

"Oh Dr Cuddy didn't noticed you were there. Sorry about that."

"It's alright Mr Farhan. So have you given any thoughts to the proposal?"

Remy looked at him at with confusion as he gave Cuddy a nod.

"Yes I did and I'll tell you the answer tomorrow say around 11 am?"

Cuddy gave him a smile. "That would be acceptable. I hope that the answer is favourable."

"Depend on how you see it Dr Cuddy. Merry Christmas and have a safe drive."

"You too Mr Farhan."

Farhan looked at his watch as Remy continue to stare at him.

"My, my, time sure passes. I got to go."

'He's leaving already?' watching him stand and adjusting his jacket, Remy stood up quickly to ask him what had just happened but the rush of blood and the eggnog cause her to stumble.

"Woah there! I gotcha!"

Catching her as she stumble forward, Farhan caught a whiff of her hair which made him blush a bit on his cheeks.

Remy's heart began to pound faster as he held her close to him. His scent beginning to overcome her while she felt his heat radiating from his chest. Remy felt peaceful but realised that he may not feel the same way so she slowly pulled away from him.

"Um...thanks," as she tried to look away but his eyes caught hers.

"Hey. No worries." Staring at her eyes, he noticed how beautiful her greenish grey eyes while she look into his raven blacks. Breaking the connection to pick up her jacket, Farhan placed it around her shoulders as he caught another whiff of her hair.

"Don't want you getting any shivers now do we?" giving her a smile that could melt hearts.

Giggling at what he had just said, Remy adjusted her jacket all the while thinking of the shiver that when down her spine when he placed her jacket on her shoulders. 'God... feels like I'm in high school all over again.'

Walking to the exit, Remy noticed a slight blush across his cheeks. 'He's like a teenager on his first date. Hehe that is so cute,' before she realised what was on her mind and began to blush as well. Looking around to avoid being caught, Remy saw a mistletoe hanging over the sliding doors.

"Hey look up there," while giving him a poke with her elbow.

"Huh? What? Oh It's a mistletoe...," before realising what that meant.

Turning to face Remy, Farhan saw her giving him a sly smile. His face turned a shade of red at the thought that was creeping into his mind.

"Must I really..."

"Well it is tradition so I don't see why it must be differ-!"

Farhan moved to place a kiss on her cheek as Remy stood there shocked but catching another whiff of his scent cause her to have another shiver down her spine. Moving slowly to her ear, Remy felt like she was melting on the spot.

"Something for you to think about..." his voice whispering huskily in her ear. "...Until next time Remy. It was enchanting to meet you."

The next moments Remy could hazily remember as he walked her to her car and watched her drive away as he lit up a cigarette. Looking into the rear view mirror to see him walk to his car as she drove away, Remy couldn't help but smile at what had been an interesting night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: House is the property of David Shore and Fox. The only thing I own is the Asian guy and how the story goes.

The morning sun rays shined through the halls as Remy walked to the diagnostic office with a spring in her step. Memories of last night party keep replaying in her mind and she couldn't help but smile when the image of him kissing her popped up. Opening the door of the office, Remy felt goose bumps grew on her arms at the thought of his scent when he got close. 'Silly girl...you just met him and now you're acting like a love-struck teenager,' her realistic side chided her. 'But he's so different from the other guys I met. That and the fact that he quite cute hehe...'giggled her romantic side.

Pushing aside her thoughts, Remy proceeded to the coffeemaker and duly made the coffee needed to start the day. As the machine started to come to life, she heard the door opening and turned to see that it was Chase.

"Morning Chase," moving to the table, Remy sat herself while Chase adjusted his tie as he was sitting down.

"Morning Remy."

Looking at his fellow colleague, Chase noticed that she was daydreaming. Giving a polite cough, Chase watched as she regained her focus.

"So... I take it that you had a good time last night?" before giving Remy a mischievous smirk.

"No, it's not like that. I did meet an interesting person though."

"Oh! And who is this person?"

Smiling mysterious, Remy leaned forward as if challenging Chase. "I'll give you three guesses. Whoever loses buy lunch?"

"Deal. Is it the redhead nurse at the ER?"

"Nope."

"House?"

Laughing out loud, Remy shook her head. "Last try looks like I'm getting a free lunch today."

"Was it Foreman then?" asked Chase weakly then realised that he had said the wrong words.

Remy's face grew slightly darker as she leaned back on the chair and crossed her arms before adding "Definitely not Foreman. Definitely."

"Sorry, sorry," raising his hands as a sign. "So who is it then?"

"Did you happen to see an Asian guy last night at the party?"

"Yeah there were a few. Any more specifics?"

Remy tried to recall Farhan description and she remember a few details. "Well he had wavy hair, wore a polo tee with jeans and boots. Ring any bells?"

"Was he talking to Cuddy and House at the same time?" Chase scratched his head.

Nodding her head as she stood up, Remy went to the coffeemaker when House entered the office.

"Good morning my little minions. It's not even ten and the gossip has already started."

Chase looked at House placed his coat at the holder before deciding that to ask him if he knows about Remy's new guy. "Say House, did meet any Asian guys last night?"

"No...But I thought you would, seeing as how gay you look with that new haircut," before adding a smirk.

Remy stifled a laugh as she sat down. 'Chase, Chase, sometimes I wonder about you.'

"Very funny." Chase rolled his eyes as House went to get some coffee. "But seriously, did you talked to Asians last night?"

"Well... There was one," as he poured cream and sugar into his coffee. "But he is so out of your league Chase."

At those words, Remy could help herself but laugh out loud as both men looked at her curiously. House sat down and stirred his drink while waiting for Remy to settle down.

"Okay. What is up with all the questions with Asian dudes?"

Chase pointed at Remy as House took a sidelong look at her. "So...you switch from chocolate to kung pow chicken huh?"

Catching her breath, Remy looked at both of them before giving them a mysterious smile." Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"You do know that they're not so well-endowed right? I mean you had Foreman before so I thought-"

"You thought what? That maybe he can't perform? Not everything is about size. Just how you maximise it."

Shaking his head, House decided that this was enough talk. "You, clinic duty and you, treat the patient for Wilson's"

Pointing to Chase then Remy, House got up from his chair and moved to his office. Remy and Chase looked at each other with confused looks before Chase voiced out their concerns. "But you didn't even look at the file."

"That's why I'm the boss," as he took another sipped from his mug before giving them a smug grin.

Thanks to MondaysDawn for being my first fan. Yayyyyyyyy!


End file.
